1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to therapeutic devices for the relief of pain. More specifically, it relates to a massage device capable of multiple frequencies and amplitudes. Even more specifically, the device relates to a head vibrator device for the relief of headaches and similar neurological disorders in the area of the head and neck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has recognized many of the benefits gained by the application of vibratory displacements to various areas of the human body. Massaging devices, in general, are old and well known. The common benefits of massage on muscular tissue are old and well documented. However massaging devices for the head area are less common and the benefits less well understood. As will be seen, my invention provides a new and beneficial form of vibratory input to the head area which I have found to be particularly useful in providing relaxation and relief from pain. Scalp massage is a well known form of invigoration known to barbers for centuries. My invention, however, is primarily designed to vibrate not only the scalp but the underlying structure of the skull and brain as well. The instant invention can relieve tension, stress, and pain from the entire body because pain is perceived in the brain.
During a search in this art area, a number of relevant patents were uncovered and they will be discussed hereinafter. As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,853, issued to Jochimski on Oct. 9, 1973, shows a head vibrator having a plurality of head massaging fingers pressing against the skull of the user. All the fingers are driven by a single vibratory source and are thus all driven at a common frequency. By contrast, the device of the instant invention provides a number of options for vibrating the head which may not be achieved with the device of Jochimski. My device presents a single smooth surface to the head. Also, my device uses multiple sources of vibrations that can be tuned to different frequencies and amplitudes as desired. This widely expands the possible treatments and benefits that can be Gleaned from my device as well as significantly reducing the cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,092, issued to Marshall et al. on Sep. 4, 1984, shows a scalp stimulating system. The system includes an internal pad with numerous tiny fingers driven by a single vibratory source. By contrast, the device of the instant invention presents a single smooth surface to the head which is capable of complex and subtle vibratory action.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,736, issued to Roberts et al. on Nov. 18, 1969, shows a device for massaging the temple areas of the scalp. By contrast, the device of the instant invention may simultaneously massage the temples neck and other areas of the head with vibrations of differing frequency and amplitude, allowing beats to pulsate the entire head, neck, jaw, and face.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,769, issued to Fiorini on May 26, 1992, shows another form of temple massager. The device is designed to primarily provide single frequency vibrations in a direction parallel to the skull thus providing a skin massaging action at the temple areas. By contrast, the device of the instant invention will provide multiple frequency vibrations to the entire head in all directions.
It will be noted that all the prior art devices utilize a single forced vibration source. By necessity, this limits them to the application of a single frequency of vibration in a single direction at a fixed amplitude. This severely limits the potential benefits of the vibrations. For example the vibration of the brain in the skull cavity depends upon the mass of the brain and the resilience of its connective tissue which varies from person to person. If one of these single frequency prior art devices were ideal for one particular person it would likely not work for another person. My device provides for multiple amplitudes used with separately adjustable frequencies. This allows the rythyms of the beats, created by slightly differing frequencies, to be used as a mild to vigorous massaging stimulant transmitted throughout the entire helmet. The flexibility and adjustability of the instant invention allows for anyone to find the settings that will afford them the most benefit.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.